Quédate conmigo
by Deysi Assassing
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad deja ver su lado más débil y tierno?.Unas palabras de cierta persona lo harán sentir así


_**Hola a todos, soy nueva en fanfiction, aunque esta es mi segunda historia en la página ,la primera la subió una gran amiga a su cuenta.**_

_**Sin mucho más que decir salvo que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, si no a su creador Isayama. (Algún día conseguiré los derechos de Levi ¬w¬….ni en mis sueños **__**T^T) Todo lo escrito más abajo es de mi alocada mente.**_

"QUEDATE CONMIGO"

Después de hablar con el comandante y la mayor, el llamado "El soldado más fuerte de la

Humanidad", se dirigía a sus aposentos a tomar una ducha para deshacerse del estrés y la

suciedad, además necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos tras las palabras de Hanji.

Una vez en el baño, sus pensamientos comenzaron a moverse.

—Maldición . . . ¿por qué me afectaran tanto las palabras de esa cuatro ojos . . . ? ―El hombre

se mantenía apoyado en la pared mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo

reconfortándolo de alguna manera—Ya había matado antes. . . pero. . . .

Unas horas antes.

—Creo. . . que es muy posible que los titanes realmente sean humanos. . . —dijo Hanji una vez en

la habitación del comandante

—¿Eso. . . quiere decir que. . . he estado matando seres humanos todo este tiempo? —Levi le

había escuchado perfectamente, pero aun no creía las palabras de la mujer

—Bu. . . bueno aun no estamos muy seguros. . . —respondió esta mirando a Levi cabizbajo.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, por la forma de llamar ya sabía

quién era, aparte nadie en toda la legión entraba a su cuarto sin permiso y mucho menos se

atrevía a llamar con tanta confianza a la puerta del baño, ni el mismísimo Erwin lo hacía.

―Espera un momento —dijo a los golpes los cuales cesaron

―Levi voy a entrar —Una voz femenina le respondió desde el otro lado.

―Joder Hanji espérate que estoy desnudo, ten un poco de vergüenza mujer —respondió

mientras se ponía los pantalones apoyado en la puerta evitando que así esta se abriese.

—No hay nada que no haya visto ya enano, abre que tengo que hablar contigo ―La castaña

empujaba la puerta sin mucho éxito, tras esta el moreno había sentido un balde de agua fría

sobre él, después de lo dicho en la reunión con el comandante, le había dado tantas vueltas al

tema de los titanes que había terminado pensando en cosas que no debía, como su antiguo

escuadrón y sus pérdidas, antes de ellos, también la perdida de los compañeros que se

adentraron con él a la legión, no solo eso, la vidas que se perdieron. . . y además las vidas que

posiblemente el mismo había arrebatado fuera de los muros causando así una brecha en su

fortaleza que estaba a punto de venirse abajo con tantas emociones.

―Levi. . .por favor abre. . .sé que no tardas tanto en vestirte —Hanji le hablaba con cariño y

tranquilidad, al fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó aun sin subir la mirada pero con rudeza, no podía dejar que lo

Viese de esa manera, débil e indefenso, odiaba esas partes de sí mismo.

—Levi. . . ―La mujer lo miro con algo de tristeza, pues aunque se mostrara

Fuerte ,frio, distante. . .incluso impenetrable frente al dolor, él también era humano, el también sentía, a él también le dolían las perdidas, pero su sentir era diferente, sin pensarlo

mucho, atrajo al moreno hacia ella en un abrazo intentando reconfortarlo, esto termino por

romper todas las barreras del azabache, el cual sintiéndose protegido se abrazó al cuerpo de la

científica-¿Qué pasa enano?-La mujer deshizo el abrazo para pesar del moreno, ella le sujeto el

rostro para conseguir que le mirase, pero aun así, los ojos del moreno la evadían.

—Levi. . .mírame. . . .

―No. . .no tengo ganas de tonterías Hanji. . . —Se alejó de la mujer y dirigió hacia la cama

sentándose en el borde― ¿Qué querías hablarme cuatro ojos?

—Deberías dejarme terminar en vez de largarte a la mínima enojón —respondió sentándose

a su lado.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó mirando al suelo, no quería mirarla a los ojos.

―Muy tarde enano. . .muy tarde —respondió observando a la ventana.

―De nuevo,. . . ¿qué querías? —suspiró con intranquilidad

―Túmbate, se ve que estás cansado ―Le sonrió con cariño, el azabache bufó molesto pero acato la orden, en pocos segundos Hanji estaba tumbada también a su lado.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces?, no, más importante ¿te has bañado? —Su tono de voz era de

advertencia.

―Por una vez te he tenido en cuenta y me he bañado friki de la limpieza, además, ¿ibas a

echarme aun en tu estado emocional? ―le contesto riendo.

―Te odio Zoe. . . ―de nuevo el moreno abrazo a la mujer en busca de contacto.

―Jajajaj sí que eres mimoso ―respondió con tono de burla.

―Aunque no lo parezca cuatro ojos también soy humano ―dijo soltando un bufido.

―Lo se. . . ―dijo a la vez que envolvía al pequeño hombre en sus brazos-Lo que venía a decirte

es que lo que dije anteriormente es solo una hipótesis, ni siquiera estoy segura. . . .

―Si no estás segura entonces no hables, por otro lado, sé que si estabas segura, es solo que

sientes pena por mi. . . sabes que lo odio ―dijo separándose de ella, pero su acción fue

imposible por la fuerza que ejercía la castaña, a pesar de poder quitarla con facilidad ni el sabia

el por qué no lo había hecho ya, simplemente se dejó abrazar hasta que ella quiso hablar.

―No lo hago por pena hacia ti, simplemente estaba preocupada por ti, sé que no te encuentras muy bien.

―Hanji. . . ¿importaría si te quedas conmigo hoy? ―su tono de voz sonaba débil y

cansado, ella soltó una pequeña risa

―Erwin. . . si nos ve nos volverá a reñir ―respondió acariciando la parte rapada del cabello de

Levi

―No me importa, si hace falta que dé la cara por ti voy a hacerlo. . . lo sabes cuatro ojos ―Cerró los ojos dejándose hacer tranquilo

―Levi. . . sabes. . . no podemos,. . .no puedo ―Dejó de hablar, púes la mano de Levi le tapaba la Boca

―Escúchame ¿vale?―Ella asintió y él le quito la mano ―Me importa una mierda la opinión de

Erwin y la opinión del mundo, son nuestras vidas, y al menos yo haré lo que me de la real gana

con ella, no se siendo como eres que te estas dejando manipular de esa forma.

―En eso tienes razón enano, soy especialmente buena rompiendo las normas, pero no

estamos hablando de Erwin, nos estamos poniendo contra el mundo ―respondió

entrelazando su mano con la de el

―Eso. . .me es indiferente, ya que una vez que esto termine seremos libres de hacer lo que

queramos, y entonces no estaremos contra nadie, no sé si viviré para ver ese futuro, es por eso

que quiero pasar lo que me queda con quien amo ya sea legal o ilegalmente, púes si muero se

que al menos no he quedado nada por hacer aquí, si por algún caso entonces consigo

sobrevivir hasta ese días te parece bien, quiero pasar los días de paz a tu lado ―Miró a la

mujer a los ojos la cual estaba totalmente sonrojada

―Pe. . .perdona. . . ¿podrías repetirlo otra vez?.

—Vete a la mierda cuatro-ojos aquí uno intentando ser sincero y tu jodiendo ―Le da la espalda cruzándose de brazos, ella se le echa encima abrazándolo y riendo

—Oooooh no seas así E-NA-NO jajajajaj.

—Te odio —respondió dándole un pequeño beso al cual ella correspondió.

—Jajajaja no, no me odias, porque si me odiases, primero no me besarías y segundo no me pedirías que me quedase contigo.

—Añade otra, tercero si te odiase, no te pediría una vida a tu lado —afirmo cobijándose de

nuevo En ella.

—En ese caso, estamos contra el mundo,. . .que importa al fin y al cabo siempre he sido buena

rompiendo las normas.

—En ese caso, a partir de ahora, somos tu y yo contra el mundo, en este momento y en lo que

me quede de vida, sin importar nada más, quédate conmigo ¿Aceptas? —pregunto levantando

la cabeza para mirar el sonrojado rostro de Hanji.

—Acepto. . . —respondió con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el moreno escondía de

nuevo el rostro junto a una imperceptible sonrisa. Ese día, ambos trataron un pequeño y

silencioso pacto de estar juntos a pesar de las condiciones hasta que llegase el día en el que su

muerte o la de él, pudiese separarlos, y ni ese día conseguiría hacerlo, púes en sus espaldas

llevan las alas de la libertad, las cuales les darán las fuerzas para seguir y que llegado el

momento les ayudaría a reunirse, pero de momento, disfrutarían de la presencia del otro.  
><em><strong><br>Notas finales:  
>Como dije arriba del todo, no tengo mucho que decir.<strong>_

_**Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Tenshi que me ha ayudado en todo lo posible, muchas gracias **_

_**Para los que se interesen por mi otro fic, pueden verlo en el link que pondré en mi biografía.  
><strong>_

_**Gracias por haber leído, y disculpen las posibles faltas ortográficas.  
><strong>_


End file.
